Legacy Team
Legacy Team, sometimes referred to as Team Legacy or simply Legacy, is a special fireteam unit of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command originally composed of 4 SPARTAN-II super-soldiers. Overview Legacy Team was primarily composed of SPARTAN-IIs, in Operation: CRIMSON TIDE in 2551, Legacy suffered their first casualty, Legacy 4, and it was decided by the Office of Naval Intelligence that Legacy Team would be reinforced with 3 SPARTAN-IIIs. Prior to the Fall of Reach, Legacy Team had managed to survive countless operations and battles. Legacy always came back from suicide missions, but not without loss, as previously stated above. Grif-L01 blames himself for the death of Legacy 4, even though there was nothing he could of done. Legacy Team often times operated with non-Spartan military personnel extensively, but was not given higher ranks do to the regulation of interfering with a Spartan deployment. In early 2552 when Legacy Team was reinforced with three SPARTAN-IIIs, the new additions utilized equipment on par with the SPARTAN-IIs, such as MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, which is far more advanced and expensive than the SPI armor worn by the rest of the SPARTAN-IIIs... History Training Prior to the Human-Covenant War the SPARTAN-IIs were deployed onto the battlefield as shock infantry, Legacy Team never exercised with other SPARTAN-II teams due to isolation from others. As part of their final test, the four Spartans where equipped with ODST battle armor and sent into heavy combat in Operation: TREBUCHET. Fall of Reach During the Fall of Reach, Legacy Team had no specific role other than eliminating enemy forces. It is noted that Legacy was ordered to re-take Visegrád Relay sometime close to the closure of the battle, a complete suicide mission to eliminate high ranking Sangheili and Jiralhanae, but the mission was only semi-successful with Legacy Team suffering all three of the teams SPARTAN-IIIs Killed In Action and all of the teams SPARTAN-IIs critically wounded. After being ex-filtrated by UNSC personnel, the group found came under attack from Banshees, Legacy had an objective to accomplish different from the other's, they diverged and headed towards Castle Base, still in UNSC hands. Once they arrived,they quickly found the UNSC base destroyed with no signs of survivors. Without orders, an unknown A.I. pointed them towards the civilian evacuation of Manassas. By 1 September, the evacuation was completed, and in order to distract Covenant ships, the UNSC Pierce the Heavens posed as a crippled . The Covenant boarding parties are repelled, and Legacy Team infiltrates a Covenant frigate's control room, sending it on a collision with two Covenant ships docked with each other. Tyler stayed behind to guide the frigate, sacrificing himself to accomplish the objective and allow the UNSC Pierce the Heavens along with the civilians to evacuate. Missing During the Battle of Installation 00, the UNSC Pierce the Heavens couldn't escape the Installation's explosion and was preserved into a slipspace-pocket. The ship was officially listed lost with all hands on 31 December 2552. Second Battle of Requiem It is believed that Spartan IV Teams and scientists where activating and deactivating many features within the planet, causing a split or rupture in Slip-Space. Upon entering normal space, the UNSC Pierce the Heavens dispatched Spartan Team Legacy in a Pelican onto the planets surface to investigate for a clue of where they are. Team Composition 'Deceased members from the Fall of Reach' *'PO3 Kyle-A312' (Legacy Four) - The team's intelligence specialist. Listed MIA. Confirmed KIA by Hunter Kill Team. *'Carlton-B119' (Legacy Five) - Had no specific role in the team other than rifleman. Listed MIA. Confirmed KIA by Sangheili Zealot. *'Lance Corporal Alyssa-A097' (Legacy Six) - Among the most caring of the Spartan-IIIs, Alyssa was the team's medical specialist. Listed MIA. Confirmed KIA by Gravity Hammer. *'Specialist' Tyler (Legacy 3) - The team's heavy weapons specialist as well as pilot/driver. Listed KIA, 'Known former members' *'CPO' Aron-L04 (Former Legacy Four)- An agressive and brave soldier, Aron was the assault specialist. Listed MIA. Confirmed KIA by Sangheili warriors shortly after blowing up a Wraith, to save the rest of Legacy Team. 'Possible living members (Missing In Action)' *'Commander Grif-L01' (Legacy One) - A no-nonsence soldier, Grif served as the leader of Legacy Team. Listed KIA, but was known to be alive as of December 11, 2552. *'Lieutenant Commander' Maria-L02 (Legacy Two) - Grif's second in command, Mariah served as the intelligence and tech specialist. She was also noted for being a great shot. Listed KIA, but was last known to be alive as of December 11, 2552. Legacy of Team Legacy The remaining Legacy Team members were listed K.I.A. after the Battle of Installation 00, unlike many Spartans. The tradition of listing Spartans as M.I.A. was to boost morale, now since the war was over, military officials declared Legacy Team as Killed In Action because of how well known they were in top military brass, even though there was no remains found. After records of the war was released in 2610, a memorial was built to commemorate Legacy Team's struggle. Trivia *Including Legacy Team's commanding officer, Colonel Moore, there is 7 members of the team. A reference to 7. *The name "Legacy" is ironic, due to the team doing such heroic acts vital for the war, and hardly anyone knowing the name until 2610 when the files were released. Category:LegacySix Category:Spartan Teams Category:Legacy Team